A swim ring of this type is known from DE 199 36 736 A1. Thus, the wings are disposed below the armpits of the swim student and are provided with connection devices like plug in connectors at their free ends, wherein the wings are connectable and disengaged through the connection devices behind the back of the swim student. Furthermore two suspenders are configured to be connected in a disengageable manner on one side at the base component and on the other side at the free ends of the two wings through connection devices and the suspenders extend like pant suspenders in a cross over arrangement over the shoulder portion of the swim student. Therefore on the one hand side the free ends of the suspenders have to be attached in a disengageable manner at the free ends of the wings and on the other hand side the free ends of the wings have to be configured to be connected to one another in a disengageable manner. Overall therefore the user has to establish at least 3 connections (wing-wing, suspender 1-wing, suspender 2-wing). Thus, it can happen that the users are unaware in which arrangement or orientation the suspenders (in parallel or crossed over) are to be attached at the wings or which end pieces of the disengageable connection belong together. Therefore on the one hand the operator comfort of the known swim ring is not very high. On the other hand it cannot be excluded that the position of the swim student, often infants and toddlers, is not sufficiently secured through the connection that is not established correctly.